


Eternity

by Elemental1025



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Eternity

Steve squelches sand between his toes, raising his face to the cool breeze blowing in off the water.

It’s rare they find themselves someplace like this so they’re taking advantage. He hears bare feet shuffle towards him. And when strong arms circle his waist, he smiles and closes his eyes, laying his head back against a smooth metal shoulder. He feels a tongue lick the sweat from his neck and a heat that has nothing to do with the sun starts to pool in his belly.

He turns then, meeting salty lips in a kiss he knows will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Get Your Words Out prompt and I couldn't resist. The prompt said to google "beach", pick the third picture and write a 100 word drabble.


End file.
